User blog:Centillion/Chapter 708 Prediction
the prediction will be limited to B Block battle, please bear with me as I am still new with predictions.. also i am not a native speaker, so bear as well with my English ^_^ hope you would enjoy reading it, Page 1 Chinjao: Do not worry boy, I am going to settle my vengeance in our fight, bye then! Luffy: whoo~ *Cavendish glares at Luffy* Cavendish: so you were hiding all that time, staw-hat! Luffy: Let's just forget this.. cabbage. Page 2 Cavendish: I don't want this tournament to turn into a chaos, remember that straw-hat. I am going to pass my block and kill you after that, wait for me there. I hope you're that strong. *Cavendish was about to leave the area* Cavendish: that Bellamy beat the shit out of Dressrosa's strongest army force captain, Tank Lepanto! Dagama: I shall admit your strength, Bellamy. But right now, your peacful journey in the new world has officially ended! Page 3 Elizabello: My right hand is ready to the maximum degree, I shall end this battle right now. *Elizabello punches the ground under him by all his right hand might* *The arena is divided into several parts now, connected to the water after that punch* Bartolomeo: those prodence guys dare to ruin my beautiful sight! Page 4 *many competitors got swallowed into the water and being attacked by the fighting fish even in the permissible part* Diamante: those guys destroyed the arena.. what a pain, we have to do some tremendous maintenances after that battle. Bellamy: shit! if i fall straight into the water.. it's gonna be my end! Page 5 *Bellamy jumps over the smashed rocks and is ready to punch Elizabello* Elizabello: he's fast.. I can't do such a powerful punch twice in a row.. it's my end.. prodence kingdom demise. Dagama throws himself in front of Elizabello* Dagama: I won't let you kill Prodence' hope. Page 6 Bellamy: Spring death knock *bellamy punched dagama into the outside water* Elizabello: Prodence Kingdom won't forget your favor, Dagama. Jeet: it's a miracle we have survived from that demolition Abullah: Jeet. Don't underestimate me, I'd stab any fish attacking us. I will kill it with my trident. Page 7 *a figure getting out from the water* Abdullah: here we go, a fighting fish or a fighting whale.. I don't care.. i am gonna eat them all. jeet licking his sword: then, I will cut it for you.. abdullah! ???: you said you could kill a whale .. I wonder? (smile) *hack shows himself catching the trident and then breaking it into a half. Page 8 Hack: I shall chain my anger towards humans for Jinbei's message of peace. Fishman karate water shot *abudullah and jeet drowns to the outside water* Hack: don't worry.. I killed all of the fighting fish.. you shall survive! Page 9 Bartolomeo: so you are the one who made all of this mess! Elizabello:'' (bartolomeo.. what should i do now.. If i use one of these punches.. my whole body shall suffer critical injuries)'' Bartolomeo: Geppo! Elizabello: hell no! he's a rokushiki user *Bartolomeo runs towards Elizabello* Page 10 Elizabello:' Prodence Furious Punch!' Bartolomeo: Kami-eeeh~(smiling) *bartolomeo dodges his punch* *Elizabello collapses and fall ground after his powerful punch* Bartolomeo: come on sir king, I didn't even need to touch you! *bartolomeo takes the king's crown and wear it, after that he kicked him into the water* Bartolomeo: that crown is really beautiful.. I wonder how much will it cost? Page 11 Bellamy: it will cost your defeat. Bartolomeoooo! Spring death knock *bellamy punches bartolomeo face* Bartolomeo: Bellamy!! you think I would lose from such an attack. Bluegilly: don't worry captain *jumping towards Bartolomeo's back* Page 12 *bluegilly catches bartolomeo and pierces his legs to a smashed ground* Bellamy: what the hell is wrong with those legs Bartolomeo: good job gilly.. that man is far from being weak.. I need your support! Bluegilly Infobox: bartolomeo first mate.. Iron Legs Bluegilly bounty: 100 million beli. Bartolomeo: gilly has mastered Busoshoku haki in his legs.. you have no chance to defeat us at the moment. Page 13 *Ricky shows up* Ricky: Bellamy! I believe no one could take those two by his own.. what about an ally for now. Bellamy: heheh sounds good.. then let that shithead bartolomeo for me Ricky: as you like! Hack: it's better to hide in the water until these monsters finishes their fight. Page 14 Bartolomeo: Don't dare to think you have the upper hand for that punch! Bartolomeo: Rankyaku *bartolomeo attack destroyed the audiences' seats* Spectactor: hell no.. my wife got killed from that attack.. are you blind motherfucker! Bartolomeo: Insects should not be heard.. you know *Grin* *bartolomeo throws a bomb at the same place* Page 15 Spectactor: that thing again.. don't mock us you jackass! Bartolomeo: ohhh~ i forget to tell you that these bombs only explodes by a special order. Bartolomeo: Explode baby~ (snapes his finger in both of his hands) *the bomb he placed and the one from before exploded* Bellamy: that guy is crazy.. he don't give a shit about rules.. he enjoys killing innocent civilians. Page 16 *bartolomeo is shown from his back watching the beauty of the explosion* Bartolomeo: HAHAHAHAHAHAH Luffy: that guy.. I won't forgive him Cavendish: Lucy! Category:Blog posts